


Music

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice gone hoarse, Alec can only whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

His voice gone hoarse, Alec can only whimper as Magnus crooks his finger. Having come twice in the last hour, he feels jittery and oversensitive, his hips rocking with the movement of Magnus’ digit on instinct. A simple finger shouldn’t reduce him to this _mess_ \- but still, his mouth parts around a groan, a breathless ‘ _please_ ’ escaping him. 

Magnus smirks at him, his eyes trailing appreciatively over Alec’s body. He reaches out and runs his hand down Alec’s torso, his touch feather-light, teasing. Alec whines, the sound high-pitched, voicing his impatience. The skin around Magnus’ eyes crinkles as he smiles, satisfied with himself. He lowers himself and flattens his tongue against the head of Alec’s length; Alec’s fingers tangle in his hair and grip, tight, but not enough to hurt. As he goes down, the cacophony of Alec’s moans is like music to his ears. 


End file.
